<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Your Self by RedWings111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277669">Love Your Self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111'>RedWings111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Boys in Skirts, Fluff and Smut, Keralis is in love, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Xisuma is insecure, thats it, thats the whole fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xisuma feels Insecure, Keralis teaches him to love himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keralis/Xisuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Your Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is,,,,,softer then i originally planned tbh......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma gets the idea when has talking to Grian. </p><p>The resident prankster on the server that had no filter, and, without a doubt, no shame. </p><p>He would frequently go into detail about his 'adventures' with his boyfriend Mumbo, making people like Doc look at him with shock. </p><p>Xisuma would often remind Grian that some people didn't want to here about 'how bendy Mumbo" is, but one thing he says sticks with the admin. </p><p>"Yknow, Mumbo has a thing for skirts, when I wear one, he more or less plows me into the-"</p><p>"Grian! My word, filter!" </p><p>The blond male giggles at Xisuma, starring with amusement. "What? I'm just saying....."</p><p>Xisuma sighs. "Yes, well......dont?" Xisuma frowns. "....but uh, if say, someone wanted to....buy a skirt, where would they....get it?"</p><p>Grian blinked at Xisuma, eyes wide and mouth agape, he noticed Xisuma wouldn't meet his eyes and his face was red underneath his visor. </p><p>Grian grinned. </p><p>"Oh, let me show you!"</p><p>!!!!</p><p>Xisuma already hated this. </p><p>He was stood in front of his body length mirror in a black turtle neck and a dark purple skirt. It was tight around his waist and hips, but flowed outwards towards the bottom. </p><p>It was beautiful. </p><p>And it didn't belong on Xisuma. </p><p>The scars on his thighs were even more obvious now, the jagged pale flesh standing out on his tanned skin. He couldn't help but think it slightly ruined the appeal of the skirt. Xisuma bit his lip and glanced over to his communicator, Keraliss cheery message of 'I'll be over soon!' Making his heart float but stomach drop. </p><p>Its was there 1 year anniversary today and Xisuma wanted to so something for his boyfriend. So, something.....sexy, sounded like a plan. </p><p>He didnt think about how.....well.</p><p>Disgusting, he would look. </p><p>Xisuma took a deep breath to calm himself and rid of the stinging behind his eyes. He sighed and began to pull the skirt off. </p><p>He would have to figure something else out. </p><p>!!!!</p><p>When Keralis walked through into the kitchen area of his boyfriends base, he wasnt expecting said boyfriend to be stood with an apron around him and two plates of food on the table. Keralis chuckled and pulled the flowers from his inventory out, bowing and handing them to Xisuma. "For my beautiful boyfriend!"</p><p>Xisuma smiled happily and quickly unlatched his helmet, placing it to the side and taking the flowers off Keralis. "Thank you, darling..."</p><p>Keralis smiled and kissed Xisuma cheek, moving to sit at the table as Xisuma walked off to put the flowers in water. "You make this by yourself?" Keralis watched as Xisuma filled a vase and placed in the flowers, before he turned to smile back. </p><p>"I did" Xisuma said, walking over to sit in his own seat.</p><p>Keralis grinned, reaching across the table to take Xisumas hand in his own. "Oh Shiswammy, your amazing...."</p><p>Xisuma flushed. "Oh, shut up and eat your steak"</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Xisuma found himself led ontop of Keralis as they led in bed, there chests pressed together as they rested against each other. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, soft hands ran through each others hair as they smiled and laughed. </p><p>Keralis sighed happily and kissed Xisumas cheek. "I need use your bathroom" Xisuma huffed. </p><p>"No, your not aloud"</p><p>Keralis laughed and pulled himself from underneath his boyfriend. "Baby, I would rather not ruin your bed" Xisuma cringed at the image of his soaked sheets, and watched as Keralis walked to his bathroom. </p><p>Then froze.</p><p>In his frustration earlier, he had thrown the skirt in the bathroom, before running of to make dinner. So....</p><p>The skirt was most probably on the floor. </p><p>'Shit'</p><p>Xisuma jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, he heard the toilet flush, then Keralis walked out, a familiar purple fabric in his hand. </p><p>Keralis stared at Xisuma. "....Is this yours?"</p><p>Xisuma looked away, face flushed. "W-well, I was just, borrowing it! Its not-mine exactly but-" Xisuma ran a hand through his hair. "I know its weird"</p><p>Keralis bit his lip and walked closer. ".....Can you put it on?"</p><p>Xisuma inhaled sharply. "What?" Xisuma watched as his boyfriends face went red, and then Keralis was holding put the skirt to him, hope shining in his eyes. </p><p>"Please, baby?"</p><p>Xisuma sighed, then smiled, he took the skirt in hesitant hands and kissed Keralis softly. "...Go sit on the bed, I'll be out in a second" Then walked to the bathroom. </p><p>Keralis giggled giddely and skipped over the the bed, sitting on the edge and watching with rapt attention as shuffling could be heard in the bathroom. Keralis held his breath when the door unlocked, and the door opened and-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh wow.</p><p>Keralis breath stopped. </p><p>Xisuma was beautiful. </p><p>Xisuma shifted from foot to foot, stood inforn of Keralis in the skirt and black shirt, his face flushed not meeting Keraliss eyes. Xisuma glanced up to see Keralis looking at him with a open mouth and even wider eyes. "K-keralis?"</p><p>Said man wordless stood to his feet and walked over to Xisuma, making the admin swallow nervously. Keraliss arms suddenly shot out, wrapping around Xisumas waist and he pulled-</p><p>-all the way untill Xisuma was on the bed on his back. </p><p>Xisuma yelped and blinked up at Keralis, breath stuttering when he noticed the hungry look in his boyfriends eyes. "Keralis! What are you-" he didnt get to finish, almost instantly, Keralis was leaning down and kissing Xisuma. Xisuma moaned and let his arms snake around Keralis's neck.</p><p>Keralis groaned and deepened the kiss, one hand threading in Xisuma loose hair and the other one resting on his thigh underneath the skirt. Keralis pulled back and licked his lips, smiling at the breathless state of Xisuma. </p><p>Keralis pushed the skirt up slightly, and groaned. "Shiswammy.....your so pretty...." </p><p>Xisuma bit his lip  and looked away, he could feel arousal pool in his stomach as he led there. Then, he gasped when Keraliss head suddenly shot down inbetween his legs. He could feel Keralis's hot breath against his inner thigh. </p><p>Xisumas breathing turned laboured. "Keralis, what a-are doing?"</p><p>Keralis giggled and pulled back and up, smiling down at Xisuma. "Baby, this is so-your so!-" Keralis rolled his hips against Xisumas, groaning at the friction it caused. "Oh! Shiswammy, so pretty!" </p><p>Xisuma panted and whined quietly, shifting his hips against Keralis's, trying to gain some friction against his lower region. They had done this plenty of times now, but Xisuma has never felt this....desperate, before. </p><p>Keralis licked his lips. "Baby...tell me if you want to stop, 'kay?" At Xisumas shaky nod, Keralis pulled off his blue shirt and tossed it away, he then slipped his hand underneath Xisumas own and slowly began to pull it off his boyfriend. He kissed each bit of skin that was put on display to him, and groaned when the shirt was off, almost drooling at the beauty led out before him. </p><p>Xisuma shifted and looked away, rubbing his thighs together to rid of ache, and huffed. "Darling, hurry up" He whispered, flushing red when Keralis grinned above him. </p><p>Keralis giggled and pulled down Xisumas underwear, leaving the other in nothing but the skirt. "Baby, so pretty" Keralis gently grasped Xisuma ankle and raised it up, moving to place a kiss against it. "So so pretty.." He murmured, leaving open mouthed kisses from his ankle to his calf. </p><p>Xisuma swallowed roughly and panted as he stared at Keralis, feeling his arousal intensify by 10 at the hungry look in Keralis's wide eyes. Xisuma closed his eyes at the feeling of soft kissed trailing to his knee and up his thigh. His hips twitching.</p><p>Then, he gasped as his hips were lifted from the bed. Xisumas hand shot down to thread through Keraliss hair when he felt hot breath against his hole-</p><p>And then a warm, slick tounge was entering him. </p><p>Xisuma shouted as he felt it move inside him, the wet appendage making his toes curl and legs shake where they were placed on Keraliss shoulders. His thighs tenced and his eyes rolled back as he started to grind on the others tongue.</p><p>Keralis hummed and licked deeper in, feeling the hands in his hair pull desperately. He relished in the down right sinful moans pouring from Xisumas mouth, and he couldn't help but begin to roll his hips against the mattress, trying to gain some relief with his own problem.</p><p>Xisuma whined and melted into the mattress, his dick painfully hard where it was tented in the material of his skirt. Xisuma licked his lips. "Keralis- just-Please? A-ah!" Xisumas back arched as Keralis's brushed against the spot inside of him that made his see stars. "Keralis!" </p><p>Said male hummed and pulled away, sitting up and staring down at his boyfriend. "Hm? What's the matter baby?" Keralis giggled. "You need something?" Keralis played with the skirt a moment, then smiled. "Hold this up for me baby"</p><p>Xisuma shuddered and grabbed the material, pulling it up to show his bottom half, he looked away when he saw the familiar jagged scarring, and tried to push away the feeling of disgust suddenly entering his stomach. </p><p>Keralis noticed and sighed softy, kissing his stomach. "Your so pretty, Shiswammy. My beautiful baby boy" Keralis pulled a small packet of lube from his back pocket, opened it and spread it on his fingers. His reached down to circle Xisuma hole, and kissed at his neck.</p><p>"I wanna' hear you say it"</p><p>Xisuma frowned. "W-what?" Xisuma tried to push his hips down on Keraliss fingers, but couldn't due to Keralis body holding his against the bed. </p><p>Keralis smiled. "Say 'I'm pretty' "</p><p>Xisuma smiled nervously. "Uh, your pretty?" </p><p>Keralis giggled and rolled his eyes fondly, pushing the tip of his  finger in. "No silly, about you!"</p><p>Xisuma licked his lips and grabbed Keralis shoulders. "K-keralis, come on-" He yelped when the finger pulled away. "Wait! Wait, I'll.....I'll say it" Xisuma closed his eyes, breathing deeply. </p><p>"I'm.....pretty" he whispered.</p><p>Keralis smiled and kissed him softy, pushing a finger in all the way and curling it. Keralis bit his lip when Xisumas back arched at the touch on his prostate, then giggled when Xisuma let out babbling moans against his neck. Keralis smiled. "Keep saying it..." He whispered, pushing in a second finger. </p><p>Xisuma moaned and panted, his eyes closed tightly and face flushed red. "I-im pretty" Xisumas head fell back against the pillow of a third finger was pushed in. "I'm-oh!- i-im pretty! Keralis!" Xisuma keened when the fingers inside of him curled right against his prostate, his cock dripping pre and staining the skirt. </p><p>Keralis smiled and pulled his finger out, tapping Xisumas side. "Roll over baby boy"</p><p>Xisuma swallowed and slowly rolled over, pulling his self up on his knees and  elbows, and pressed his chest against the bed. He bured his flushed face in the pillow and spread his legs, he heard the sound of a zipper being undone and slick sounds, and took a deep breath. "Keralis...." Xisuma begged, feeling soft hands hold his hips-</p><p>-Then, the head of Keralis's cock was against his hole.</p><p>"Baby...." Keralis pressing his chest against Xisumas, leaning down to whisper in his ear. </p><p>"Say 3 things good about your self..."</p><p>Xisuma whined and shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "N-no, Keralis, just-" Xisuma moaned when Keralis licked a hot stripe up the back of his neck. Keralis sighed. "Please, for me?"</p><p>Xisuma shuddered. "O-okay uh..." Xisuma took a deep breath. "I'm.....I'm a good admin?" Xisuma whispered, then moaned when Keralis head pushed inside, but stopped. "Keralis, p-please...." Keralis shushed him. </p><p>"Keep going, baby boy..."</p><p>Xisuma sobbed quietly. "God- I'm....smart.." Xisuma moaned loudly when Keralis pushed in more, he spread his knees more and tried to push back, only to be stopped by a strong grip on his hips. Xisuma swore and pushed back, whining when he was refused any movement. </p><p>Keralis smiled and kissed Xisuma shoulder. "One more baby..."</p><p>Xisuma panted and tried to clear his mind to think of something thing else, anything else that would make Keralis fill him completely, he buried his face in the pillow as tears filled his eyes. </p><p>"....I'm....pretty" </p><p>Keralis smiled. "Good boy"</p><p>Then Xisuma was filled completely. </p><p>The admin cried out and grabbed tight on to the pillow, feeling full at last when Keralis bottomed out, and Xisuma sobbed in relief. His skirt was now ruined with the amount of precome staining the front as he whined from the pleasure in his stomach. </p><p>Keralis groaned at the tight heat around him and slowly pulled out, before pushing back in, making the man below him yell and mewl. </p><p>Xisumas eyes rolled back and drool ran down his chin as Keralis's pace picked up, and he whined as the other began to whisper right in his ear. </p><p>"Your so pretty baby" Keralis said, pulling Xisumas hips up further. "So amazing in this skirt, so sexy, so handsome-makes me want to-to destroy you!" Keralis whined into his neck, he normally gentle thrusts turning rough. "W-wanna' fuck you so h-hard!" </p><p>Xisuma cried out when Keralis suddenly slammed into his prostate, making his toes curl. Xisuma raised a shaky hand and grabbed Keralis hair, pulling him down to kiss his almost desperately. Xisuma panted against Keralis's lips, relishing in the lust shining on his boyfriends face, and gave a breathless grin. </p><p>"Then f-fuck me...."</p><p>Keralis growled. </p><p>Then Xisuma was lifted to his knees and backwards on Keraliss lap, legs spread wide and Keralis hammering into him. Xisuma could barely let out a breath before he was moaning and begging. Begging for Keralis to go faster, deeper, harder, anything!-</p><p>Keralis growled and bit at Xisumas shoulder and neck, his hand gling round the others front to wrap around his twitching cock. Keralis groaned when Xisuma tightend around him, and gave another powerful thrust. Then only thing keeping Xisuma from falling forward was the tight grip Keralis had around his waist. </p><p>Xisuma panted and moaned, no longer coherent enough to even speak, instead his head fell back and he held on to the arm around him. Sweat covered both of there bodys  as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.</p><p>Xisuma eyes snapped open, his mouth fell agape-</p><p>And he was coming with a scream of Keralis's name. </p><p>Keralis whined at the tightening around him, and kissed Xisumas shoulder, his thrust losing there rhyme. "Oh! Oh! I-I love you baby! I-I love you!" Keralis moaned loud and deep as he thrusted up into the heat around him, then he was coming and filling his boyfriend. </p><p>Xisuma panted and gave a sleepy smile. "L-liked the s-skirt then?...."</p><p>Keralis giggled and kissed Xisumas cheek. </p><p>"I love it baby"</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma sighed happily as Keralis ran a damp cloth over his thighs and stomach, feeling his muscles relax under the soft touches of his lover. Xisuma smiled. "That's not necessary Keralis" </p><p>Keralis rolled his eyes, and lent down to kiss Xisuma. "Hm well, I want to, cuz' i love you...."</p><p>Xisuma giggled giddely and wrapped his arms around Keralis's neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Xisuma led against the bed as Keralis continued to run the cloth over his body, brushing over shoulders and chest to clean up the sweat. </p><p>Keralis smiled. "Where did you get the skirt?"</p><p>Xisuma flushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Grian...." Xisuma smiled wider when Keralis giggled in response, before he pulled his boyfriend down to lay beside him. Xisuma ran his hand through Keraliss already messy hair, and glanced over to the skirt know on the bedside table, and cringed. "I'm gonna have to wash that...."</p><p>Keralis giggled cheerfully and buried his head in Xisuma neck, kissing the flushed skin. "Hm, your gonna' have to buy more too..." At Xisumas confused look Keralis grinned. "What? I want you to wear others!"</p><p>Xisuma rolled his eyes fondly, wrapping his arms around Keralis. "Okay, we can buy some more" Xisuma closed his eyes, feeling peaceful despite the soreness in his body. </p><p>Keralis smiled and rested his forehead against Xisumas, staring at the calm face of his lover as Xisuma drifted off to sleep. "I love you, Shiswammy..."  he whispered, thinking back to the red velvet box he had tucked away in his inventory, already thinking about all the fun ways he could pop the question to his boyfriend. </p><p>And hopefully, his soon to be fiance.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh,,,,, hope you enjoyed?<br/>(Sorry for any mistakes!!)<br/>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>